


Mira Kazama: Brat, annoying, but smart.

by Mira_Kazama



Category: Tekken (Video Games), Tekken 7
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Tekken (Video Games) References, Tekken 7 (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Kazama/pseuds/Mira_Kazama
Summary: This is a story about an oc based off of me, a Tekken oc....that’s all..you’ll see how Gangster she tries to be all the time and Messes with Jin all the time....(They are together) (It’ll be done in some days)





	Mira Kazama: Brat, annoying, but smart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tekken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekken/gifts).




End file.
